Futures antérieurs
by Sylkabe
Summary: Le monde est fait de choix, Conan prend toujours les bons. Le monde est fait de décision, Haibara ne s'y trompe pas. Le monde est fait de déduction, Kogoro le sait bien. Mais l'humain est fait d'erreurs, sauront-ils le comprendre? (En gros: 'Comment tout aurait pu mal tourner pour Conan si l'univers était un peu plus noir.')
1. Chapter 1: Point de rupture

Méguret posa le pieds dans la salle, la propriétaire de l'hôtel, terrifié attendait derrière, tout comme les deux enfants dont les visages lui était bien connu. Leurs comportement en revanche était quelque peu étrange. Conan restait en arrière et semblait nerveux, quand à la petite...Haibara, si ses souvenirs était bon, elle avait le visage rougis par les larmes et semblait aussi très nerveuse.

Étrange.

Mais rien de grave, c'était la scène de crime qu'il devait analyser

La pièce en question était déjà entrain d'être observée par les équipes de la police scientifique. Le corps, était en train d'être retiré et un bref coup d'œil du commissaire lui suffit à découvrir la cause de la mort. Presque entièrement décroché du corps, la tête avait été tranchée à coup de couteau par une main experte, une précision presque chirurgicale s'était chargé de découper le coup, de séparer les vertèbre, le tout sans laisser la moindre trace de sang sur le sol. Enfin, une large et profonde entaille sur le torse avait certainement achevé le pauvre homme.

Ce qui surprenait l'homme de loi, c'était que malgré la barbarie de l'assassina, l'équipe scientifique n'avait pour le moment trouvé dans la salle que les ADN de la tenancière, de la victime, et des deux enfants qui avaient découvert le corps.

''D'ailleurs les enfants, pourquoi êtes vous rentré ?''

Conan leva les yeux et s'expliqua : ''Le professeur Agasa nous avait donné une énigme il y à quelques heures nous avions déduit qu'un indice se trouvait dans cet hôtel d'autant qu'il y avait une salle ouverte juste plus loin. Au moment ou nous passions devant la porte, nous avons entendu un cris étouffé et nous sommes alors rentrés...''

D'un léger geste de la main, le commissaire invita un policier à se rendre dans la dite pièce ouverte et Conan reprit le récit.

''Nous sommes rentrés et nous avons juste eu le temps de voir une ombre sauter par la fenêtre avant d'appeler à l'aide.''

''Vous n'avez aucun souvenir de l'agresseur ?''

''Non commissaire...''

Il se retourna vers la petite métisse.''Et toi ?''

''...Non...''

''Commissaire !''

L'homme en question se retourna vers un agent de l'ordre. Celui-ci venait de trouver une curieuse marque de sang contre un mur.

''On dirait que quelqu'un a été violemment poussé ici...Mais les tests ADN n'ont rien donnés, juste l'ADN de la victime.''

 _''Et pour ça ! Qu'es ce qu'on fait ?''_

 _''Je...On peut couvrir ton code génétique avec son sang...''_

Un autre policier revint de la salle où les deux enfants étaient censés se rendre.''Monsieur, la salle en question est un buanderie, la propriétaire nous assure qu'elle a nettoyé tout les draps environ une heure avant que les enfants ne viennent la prévenir.''

Le commissaire caressa sa moustache, comme il se plaisait à le faire quand il était en pleine réflexion. ''Donc, comme le crime a été commit quelques secondes avant l'arrivé des gamins, il n'aurait rien pu amené à la buanderie pour effacer les preuves.

 _''...Retire les draps ! J'ai épongé le sang, elle ne devrait rien voir.''_

 _''Si jamais quelqu'un me croise dans les couloirs avec un machin comme ça, il va se poser des questions.''_

 _''Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, la proprio commence la lessive à quinze heure ça te laisse une demie-heure avant qu'elle n'arrive...''_

''...Et vous dites que le criminel a sauté par la fenêtre à 16 heure.''

''Oui, c'est ça, on vous a appelé tout de suite après.''

Méguret se pencha par dessus la barrière, des morceaux de verres était effectivement tombé de l'autre coté et la situation des fragment semblaient correspondre à un corps lourd passant au travers d'une vitre.

 _''Comment fait on pour la vitre, le verre va se voir sur mes vêtements...''_

 _''On va utiliser ce lustre, puis tu placera les morceaux comme si tu venais de passer au travers.''_

 _''Je vois.''_

''Tout semble juste ici...Mais...''

''Laissez moi passer ! Laissez moi p...Ah, bonjours commissaire !''

Un visage familier, une superstar venait de pénétrer la salle, il s'agissait de l'incroyable, de l'innommable...

''Le détective Kogoro Mouri ! Nous sommes sauvé !''

Il eu un petit rire en constatant l'effet de son entrée. Puis s'intéressa à la scène. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un pas cependant, il fut arrêté par le commissaire. ''Votre aide est la bienvenu Mouri, mais avant de rentrer, veuillez mettre ces gants, nous avons déjà les traces des enfants, nous ne voudrions pas en avoir de nouvelles. D'ailleurs, qui vous a appelé ?''

Kogoro enfila les gants et se mis dans son habituel recherche d'indices.''Le morveux et sa copine...Ils m'ont dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide.''

''Eh bien, pas tout a fait, mais il est vrai que cette affaire semble compliqué, vous avez déjà lu le dossier sur le corps ?''

''Oui, ça semble étrange, soit le coup de couteau était particulièrement réussit, soit le meurtrier à découpé le coup du sujet après sa mort.''

''Impossible, Les gosses sont entré juste après la mort de la victime.''

''Un coup de chance donc...''

 _''...Car la chance est la pire chose à inclure dans une affaire...J'en...Sais quelque chose...''_

 _''…''_

 _''Je...Je vais te laisser faire ça...Je m'occupe du reste.''_

''Qu'en est il du reste ?'' Kogoro demanda.''Que sait on de la victime ?''

''Pas grand chose, elle n'avait aucune vie familiale, pas d'amis ni de travail. Elle vivait là pour quelques jours tout au plus. De plus, nous ne pouvons nous baser que sur son téléphone, ses papiers d'identité sont impossible à trouver.''

 _''T'as bientôt finit ?''_

 _''Presque, couper une carte a coup de couteau n'est pas aussi simple que de vider un téléphone...''_

 _''Attend bien qu'il y est une bourrasque avant de tout jeter.''_

 _''Je sais ce que je dois faire...Et je ne devrais pas faire ça...Je ne devrais même pas être là. Et toi non plus.''_

 _''...J'ai choisit d'y être. Et c'est la seule solution.''_

 _''…''_

Une heure plus tard, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, aucune trace d'ADN, seule celles de la victime et des deux enfants. Le criminel avait sans doute utilisé une combinaison intégrale ce qui expliquait aussi l'absence de témoignage du détective et de la scientifique. C'était un coup de chance si la lame avait si parfaitement entamé la chair et la victime n'avait pas la moindre chance face à un tueur aussi méthodique et qui n'avait, apparemment aucune raison de s'attaquer à ce monsieur-tout-le-monde. Il avait effacé toute trace de sang de la pièce et avait déplacé de corps sur le lit, raison pour laquelle ce dernier était si propre. A l'arrivé des enfants, il s'était enfuit par la fenêtre, avait rejoint un arbre proche pour disparaître dans la ville. Nul doute que l'assassina était préparé depuis longtemps. Kogoro promis de revenir sur les lieux le lendemains mais même lui ne savait que faire de cette affaire.

Enfin, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas de mioches dans les pattes, c'était une affaire assez agréable.

''Haha, je te tiens !''

Le jeune garçon fut soulevé du sol par une poigne puissante. La main serrée autour de son cou semblait décider à le faire payer. Il regarda son opposant dans les yeux, la mâchoire crispée et son souffle l'abandonnant.

''Que pensais tu ? Que l'organisation allait te laisser partir ? Qu'elle n'allait pas te retrouver ?''

La seconde d'après, Conan heurta violemment le mur derrière lui, des mouches commençaient à obscurcir son champ de vision. Il ne devait pas céder, jamais.

''Alors dit moi, Shinichi Kudo...''

A bout de souffle, le garçon faisait tout son possible pour écarter les doigts gantés de son ravisseur de sa gorge.

''Où...''

Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui alors que ses pensés devenaient floues.

''Est...''

Encore quelque secondes, et ce serait la fin.

''Sherry.''

Le détective fit son possible pour desserrer la mâchoire, il pensait qu'un sourire serait une bonne chose à offrir à son meurtrier. Juste avant qu'il ne parte.

''Hhhh''

L'étreinte sembla s'apaiser.

''Shehhhh...''

Le colosse perdait sa voix, Conan se sentit tomber lourdement au sol, ses pensés encore tout embrumée par le manque d'oxygène.

''hhhhHhhhry...''

Il entendit quelque pas, un cris, puis un choc sourd. Il se risqua a ouvrir les yeux.

''...non...''

Le corps inanimé de l'homme en noir gisait a moitié sur le lit, à un pas de lui, mais il s'était visiblement retourné vers un autre adversaire avant de succomber. Cet autre adversaire se tenait a un mètre du détective, le dos contre un mur, sanglotant, le regard perdu dans le vague. Un couteau de cuisine était jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

''...Il est mort...''

Elle baissa son visage jusqu'à ses genoux.''Et c'est moi qui l'ai tuée...''

Conan n'avait toujours pas regagné sa voix, il fixait le cadavre, l'homme était mort en quelques seconde, la jugulaire tranché et une large entaille sur le torse.

Mais le problème était qu'il connaissait déjà la coupable de ce crime.

''...Je crois que la route s'arrête ici pour moi tentei-kun...''

Il n'y aurait pas d'enquête cette fois-ci, pas de «Grand détective endormis», pas de retournement de situation, pas de stratagème dédié a la mort. Seule les pleures d'une enfant, d'une scientifique, d'une adulte et d'une amie. Et aujourd'hui, d'une meurtrière.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Conan. Il se tue.

Il n pouvait rien faire, il incarnait la justice, son amie venait de tuer un autre être humain de ses propre mains, sans artifice ni obligation. Même la légitime défense ne saurait être invoqué. Rien qui puisse la sauver.

Si ce n'était lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas couvrir un crime, il ne le pouvait pas...

...

Le pouvait-il ?


	2. Chapter 2:Séparation (HS)

Leurs regards se croisèrent, à travers l'ombre d'un mur. Une salle trop protégée, murs blancs couverts de mousse industrielle, pas de meubles, pas de lits, pas de lumière. Seul un trou, un défaut de fabrication, un morceau de mur arraché. Leurs yeux se fixaient, collés a la muraille infranchissable qui les tenait éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ils se revoyait, le reflet de l'un dans la pupille de l'autre, le reflet du passé dans l'ombre du présent. L'ombre de la joie qui créait leur malheur.

Un clignement d'œil interrompu le rituel.

Le temps leur manquait.

Ils avaient vaincu ensembles, seuls. Leur triomphe était total, les bourreaux invisibles n'étaient plus, leurs prédateurs naturels repartaient de là où ils venaient. Mais dans l'euphorie de la victoire, une zone d'ombre restait à éclaircir, une zone d'ombre qui était pourtant à l'origine de toute l'histoire. Une zone d'ombre qui pourtant, ne illuminerais jamais.

Ainsi soit il, le poison coulerait pour toujours dans leurs veines.

Entre deux dalles matelassées, un petit, minuscule objet métallique brillait dans la pénombre. Une petite piécette, taillée, solide, presque transparente. Deux doigts s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la sortirent de la crevasse où elle avait été cachée.

A la tristesse et la mélancolie succédèrent le bonheurs et la joie. L'ombre grisâtre qui empêchait sa vision de porter aussi loin qu'elle l'aurait voulu disparu quand il se rendit compte que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Jamais, le pensait il, quelque événement que ce soit aurait pu ternir ces moment. Il les avait enfouit profond dans sa mémoire, dans son cœur. Ces courses entre fleurs couvertes de rosé, ces long instant de silence dans la brume du crépuscule où ils attendaient juste tout les deux. Il voyait enfin son future clair et lumineux.

Il fixa un instant la minuscule lame qui roulait entre son pouce et son indexe. Si petite, mais si puissante. Elle saurait les faire sortir d'ici, ensemble. Il appliqua la pièce sur son bras et commença à frotter. Au loin, il entendait des cris de rage, de douleur, de haine et de peur, mais lui, il ne cria que son silence.

Une goutte rouge tomba sur le sol, puis une autre.

Leur décision était prise, la vérité devait éclatée, ils avaient réunit tout leurs proches, tout leurs amis, leurs connaissances, ils leur avaient tout dit. Absolument tout. Sous l'action d'une folie amoureuse peut être, sous l'action de la soif de vérité, de l'envie de faire profiter à tous de la fin du cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécu sans le savoir. Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais le pouvoir qu'avait ce poids sur eux était devenu trop fort pour simplement le laisser être simplement divisé entre deux âmes, même aussi fortes.

Alors ils avaient parlés.

Il quitta un instant l'orbe bleu océan de son amie pour un bref coup d'œil envoyé à son bras, désormais complètement écarlate. Il ne souffrait pas, pas du tout, à vrai dire, il souriait même un peu. Il sentait son esprit s'embrumer, mais il ne devait pas céder, du moins, pas maintenant. Il aurait voulu parler une dernière fois, profiter du sons de sa voix, et se sentir s'envoler en entendant la réponse qu'il aurait reçu, mais il n'en n'avait plus la force, et il savait que celle qui fixait son regard sur lui à cet instant n'aurait pas non plus la force de répondre.

Dommage.

Il rattrapa la pièce, elle perdait en adhérence et en efficacité, mais elle fonctionnerait encore, il la posa dans l'interstice du mur et poussa d'un doigt, son ongle se brisa. Il s'en fichait.

Ils savaient que leur auditoire serait difficile à convaincre, qu'ils s'agissait d'adulte, de policier, de détectives et de connaissances tout sauf naïves. Mais ils demandaient un peu de fantaisie, juste un peu. Même sans preuve elle avait réussit à le convaincre de son passé, alors peut être que sans preuve, lui et elle pourraient convaincre plus. Ça n'aurait pas du poser problème,

non ?

Elle écarta son œil de l'orifice, récupéra l'objet et le fit passer devant elle. Le métal brillant était désormais aussi terne que le sang qui le recouvrait, elle huma l'odeur et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle tenta d'imaginer, de s'imaginer elle, et lui, libre, ignorants, insouciant peut être, mais libre d'observer le ciel, de sentir les odeurs du monde, d'observer la couleur des roses, de deviner les pensés de l'autre. Ils avaient fait leur temps.

Quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient interrogés, ce qu'ils avaient lancé leur échappait. Le pouvoir de leurs mots les laissait observer les événements qui s'accéléraient autour d'eux. Les questions se suivaient, les psychologues succédaient au pédopsychiatres. Les visites médicales se poursuivaient. Ils voulaient fuir, ils voulait échapper a ce piège qui, ils le sentaient, se refermait sur eux. Mais la démarche était trop avancée, et quand la fuite fut mise en place, ce fut la preuve de leur inhabilité à coopérer.

Ce fut la preuve de leur démence.

La raison de leur enfermement.

Elle passa la lame sur son bras, sourire. Toujours tranchante.

Une entaille apparaissait au fur et à mesure des passages répétée de la pièce sur sa peau pâle. Bientôt, deux sang se mélangèrent. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se sentait partir, mais décida d'observer, une dernière fois, son reflet dans le regard de l'autre.

Il avait été déclaré que la présence de l'un avait des effets néfastes sur l'autre. Il était aussi dit que la seule façon d'y remédier était de les séparer. Une date avait été fixée, mais pendant leur séparation, ils devront une dernière fois partager le même bâtiment, dans des cellules de confinement adjacentes. Une dernière fois. Puis leur état s'améliorerait. Les familles étaient rassurées. Seul un vieil homme aurait pu s'y opposé, mais celui-ci n'était pas présent, il n'était plus présent depuis longtemps.

Elle lâcha la pièce qui roula anarchiquement sur le sol de la cellule. De l'autre côté de l'interstice, le regard de son ennemi, de son allié, de son ami et de son amant se vidait. Son œil restait collé, le pls proche possible de celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au lendemain. Quand aux premières heures, les médecins trouverons les corps sans vie de deux enfants. Toujours liés dans leur étreinte malgré leur fin imposée.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même.

Leur corps serrait rendu à leur famille qui, peut être, comprendrait enfin leurs actes.

Le froid l'envahit.

Tout deux serraient enterrés. Deux tombes, côte à côte, pour l'éternité, aux noms de Conan Edogawa et Ai Haibara.


	3. Chapter 3: Gadgets

**Bon, ça fait longtemps et la pane d'inspiration n'est pas encore passé, désolé. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre est un peu court. C'est aussi juste que...Je ne voit pas trop quoi ajouter à ce chapitre...Donc je m'excuse, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même les gens!**

 **Et bonne lecture!**

''Hé..?''

Trop tard, la boite venait de tomber, Conan se pencha en grommelant, non seulement elle lui avait éclaté le pied, mais en plus elle s'était ouverte. Pas de chance décidément. Donc en plus il devait tout ramasser.

''Qu'es qui se passe ?''

Il se retourna vers Haibara qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

''Nan, rien...''

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à ses occupation, le détective, lui avait été choisit pour mettre un peu de rangement dans sa future «chambre à mis temps». Une technique habile qui devait lui servir de solution si jamais aucun antidote était trouvé et qu'en grandissant, il se mettait un peu trop à ressemble à son ancien lui pour pouvoir être vu par Ran.

De ce fait, de nombreux cartons devaient être retirés de cette pièce pour lui permettre d'y emménager de temps en temps, et parmi ces cartons, l'un venait de lui écraser l'orteil, mais pas n'importe lequel.

''Tient tient...''Il eu un sourire nostalgique, c'était ses affaires de primaire, en tant que Conan bien entendu. Son nœud papillon changeur de voix, sa montre à fléchettes hypodermique et sa ceinture gonfleuse...Entre autre. Il avait finit par abandonner tout ces objets d'un autre âge en même temps que son éternel, et moche, costume bleu clair. De toute façon, plus rien ne lui servait. Il était plus ou moins privé d'enquêtes, son nœud papillon faisait vraiment trop faux et ne marchait plus très bien, sa ceinture était cassé, ses bretelles trop petites, et sa montre avait faillit estropier Ayumi après que celle-ci ai voulu voir l'heure. Il n'avait gardé que ses lunettes, toujours aussi pratiques grâce aux diverses améliorations de celle-ci, prendre des photos, enregistrer des sons, zoomer, plus pratique certes pour se distraire en cour que pour sauver une ville, mais que voulez vous, le potentiel de Kogoro avait finit par se réveillé finalement, à croire que la célébrité pousse à se conformer à l'image qu'elle donne de sois.

Il avait aussi conservé ses chaussure pour envoyer ses camarades de sport aux urgences.

Sans trop sans rendre compte, il passa la montre à son poignet, appuya sur le petit bouton sur le côté, la visé sortit. La nostalgie remontait en lui. Quand le monde était plus simple, pas encore de police secrète, de bureau fédéral, l'armée n'était pas sur le coup. Quand ce n'était que lui et deux hommes en noir.

Aujourd'hui ? Oh, aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes on ne lui demandait pas son avis, on l'écartait même, tout témoin qu'il était, il restait gênant par le savoir qu'il avait, d'ailleurs il savait bien qu'il avait des chances de finir avec un couteau dans le dos de la part des forces spéciales ou de n'importe quelle force d'intervention international ayant décidé que tout compte fait, c'était quand même drôlement chouette comme poison ce fameux APTX.

Il se revoyait, bondissant derrière un fauteuil, la montre au poing, endormant cette poupée de Kogoro pour répondre à sa place à des questionnements sois disant insoluble. Avant, du moins, qu'il ne s'aperçoive des graves effets sur la santé de la dite poupée que pouvait avoir une dose régulière de somnifères.

Il pouffa en s'admirant dans le miroir, il était pathétique, du haut de ses douze ans, une veste bleu tacheté et trop petite, une montre déréglé, une ceinture moche, des baskets rouges et un vieux nœud papillon déchiré.

''Hum, Kudo ?''

Il se retourna brusquement, Haibara venait de réapparaître. ''Hé...Oui ? Quoi ?''

Elle écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire, provoquant un haussement de sourcil de la part du principal intéressé.

''Oui quoi...Je me suis un peu laissé emporter, quoi ?''

''Kudo, tu me pardonneras si je te dis que tu es très laids ?''

Il soupira un moment et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. ''Je ne dirais pas le contraire.''

Soudain, le duo se retourna alors qu'Agasa entrait dans la pièce. Celui-ci sourit un moment avant de faire un pas vers le détective.

''Hehe...Tu es nostalgique Shinichi ?''

''Un peux...''Il avoua. D'ailleurs il sentait bien que le professeur l'était aussi.''

Agasa se pencha sur la caisse, il en sortit une paire de bretelles noirs. Il les manipula un instant, le regard vide et un sourire discret au lèvre.

''Je pourrais en refaire...''

Les deux rajeunis firent volt-face.

''Je pourrais en recréer...Des mieux...''

Conan leva les yeux au plafond. L'idée était à creuser. Pourquoi, pas. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la formidable créativité du professeur pour prendre leurs ennemis de revers.

''Recréer quoi ?'' Haibara haussa les épaules.''Une paire de bretelles à propulsion ? Une ceinture pour balancer des lacrymogènes ?'' Elle dégagea une pile de vêtement, dévoilant un fusil de précision.''Quitte à s'armer, autant garder ce que l'on nous a donné.'' Le regard noir de la scientifique fit frissonner le détective.

''On a pas besoin de jouet quand l'adversaire décide de ne plus s'amuser.''


	4. Chapter 4: Korn

**Hey Hey Hey! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais t...**

 **Bref, je suis de retour, je me concentre sur des projets perso blablabla. Bref. J'ai pris le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture bien sur!**

 _''Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?!''_

 _''Je ne raterais pas une occasion pareille Kudo.''_

 _''Peut être ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire !''_

 _''Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant...''_

 _Profitant de la confusion de son camarade, Haibara Ai sorti de l'armoire où elle et lui étaient caché, elle leva son arme vers la silhouette qui les recherchaient derrière une pille de caisse et retira la sécurité._

 _''Bonsoirs.''_

 _Korn se retourna et eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir un rayon de lumière se refléter sur la chevelure rousse d'une écolière à une dizaine de mètres de lui avant de s'effondrer terrassé par une violente douleur dans le torse._

 _Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'un horrible goût de sang envahissait sa gorge. Sa main n'avait plus la force de tenir son revolver, il leva les yeux vers la fillette qui entre temps s'était approchée de lui. Elle jeta son arme au sol et gifla le mourant aussi fort que son corps le lui permettait._

 _Son cœurs parvint encore à effectuer deux battements, puis son regard se vida._

 _Shiho était de retour._

''Inspecteur Takagi ?''

L'homme réajusta sa cravate et baissa les yeux vers les deux enfants qui l'avait appelé. Bien connus des services de police pour leur intelligence et leur vivacité d'esprit, se tenaient devant lui Edogawa Conan et Haibara Ai. Tout juste témoin de l'incinération d'un corps semblait il.

Le duo l'avait en effet appelé en pleine nuit pour lui signaler un brasier près d'un entrepôt sur le port. D'abord dubitatif qu'en à l'utilité de sa présence sur les lieux, il avait rapidement reconsidéré sont jugement quand le petit détective lui avait déclaré qu'il pensait apercevoir un corps sans vie dans les flammes.

Malheureusement, le tas de cendre et de débris calcinés, sans parler de la puanteur de l'endroit, semblaient indiquer qu'il ne restait plus grand chose de la victime.

''Nous sommes désolé inspecteur, on vous a appelé dès qu'on à pu...'' La petite rouquine s'excusa.

Takagi lui sourit.''Aucun problème.''

 _''Qu'es-ce que ta foutu espèce de conne !''_

 _''J'ai descendu Korn.''_

 _Conan accouru vers le corps sans vie du sniper de l'organisation. ''C'est pas vrai..Mais c'est pas vrai...'' Il murmurait en boucle. Rien à faire, il était mort._

 _''Qu'es-ce que tu fabrique !'' Il se retourna vers la meurtrière qui venait de jeter son arme et le fusil de précision du mort à la mer._

 _''J'efface les traces.''_

 _Le détective n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, son amie de toujours venait d'abattre un être humain froidement sous ses yeux et supprimait maintenant les restes de son méfait juste devant lui._

 _Sentant bien sa consternation, la chimiste se laissa tombée au niveau de Conan. ''Qu'es-ce que tu comptait faire Sherlock ? Lui balancer un seau à la gueule en espérant le faire tomber dans les vapes ? Puis appeler la police pour qu'elle mette le boss en prison, puis reprendre ta petite vie tranquille ? Mais dans quel monde tu penses vivre ? C'était lui ou nous Gandhi, et dans ce cas précis, je t'affirme que la non-violence n'était pas une option.''_

 _Le garçon était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, paralysé par la surprise C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'il ferait si il capturait un jours un membre de l'organisation. La police ne pourrait rien faire et le FBI n'avait aucun scrupule à torturer et tuer ceux qu'il capturait._

 _Il devait l'admettre. Haibara avait raison._

 _Il avait besoin d'elle, ne serais-ce que pour retrouver un jour son corps et sa vie d'antan._

 _Et elle avait besoin de lui, ne serais-ce que pour effacer un jour sa vie d'avant._

 _Mais actuellement, il y avait autre chose à effacer._

 _Et pour la seconde fois, Shinichi Kudo allait couvrir un crime._

 _Intérieurement, il se plaisait à qualifier ces deux entorses à ses règles morales comme ''nécessaires'' et ''justifiés par la situation''.  
Quelque part, ça le faisait se sentir mieux._

 _._

 _Il releva la tête et son regard se posa sur trois barils près d'une carcasse de bateau rouillé._

 _''On va avoir besoin d'essence.''_

''D'ailleurs, qu'es-ce que vous faisiez dehors si tard les enfants ?''

Le duo se regarda un instant. ''Nous avions décider de prendre une autre route que celle que l'on prend d'habitude pour rentrer de l'école, et nous nous sommes perdu.''

Bien entendu, tout cela était faux, si les deux adultes rajeunis rentraient effectivement de l'école, ils avaient aperçu la silhouette élancée de Korn et l'avait suivit jusqu'au port où ils furent bloqués avec lui dans un vieil entrepôt.

''Mais, vous avez appelé vos parent pour leur dire où vous étiez ?''

Haibara lança un regard satisfait à Conan, bien entendu, en présence d'enfant, un officier de police allait plus s'intéresser à leur sécurité qu'au fait que le port soit bien loin de l'école et que leur scenario ne tenait absolument pas debout.

''Oui inspecteur, nous les avons appelé après votre réponse.''

''Bien bien...Allons voir la scène du crime...'' Takagi passa entre les deux enfants qui le suivirent en prenant leur distance, une certaine odeur d'essence embaumait leurs vêtements.

Intérieurement, Conan ressentait une petite excitation monter en lui, la même qu'il recevait quelques années plus tôt, quand il débutait sa carrière de détective et que résoudre des crimes l'amenait encore à une certaine extase qui plus tard allait se perdre dans une routine peu engageante.

C'était un nouveau domaine bien entendu, mais il s'amusait de la facilité que lui et sa camarade pouvait avoir à manipuler les forces de l'ordre.

Et de toute façon, seul lui et elle pouvait arrêter l'organisation. C'était un mal _**Nécessaire**_ _._

 _L'avantage de l'incinération, c'est que ça supprimait tout type de traces, l'inconvénient, c'est qu'un corps composé à soixante pour-cent d'eau, ça ne prend pas feux comme du papier à cigarette._

 _Haibara s'étira, elle venait de vider le dernier baril qu'elle avait trouvée, malgré tout ses efforts pour ne pas en imbiber ses vêtements, l'asfixiante odeur du carburant la fit tousser._

 _Elle et le détective avaient tirer le corps jusqu'à l'extérieur, sur la jeté, où ils l'avaient déposé sur un lit de planches et de briques avant d'arroser généreusement le tout d'essence. Quelques plaques en tôle autour du bûcher pour cacher la lumière aux yeux des curieux et conserver la chaleur et la crémation était prête. Il ne restait plus qu'à tirer une balle dans le dernier baril, et la disparition de Korn n'élèverait aucun soupçon._

 _Le détective se prenait au jeu._

 _Et cela le terrifiait._

''En effet, il ne reste plus grand chose.''

Takagi baissa les yeux vers l'immense tas de débris, du sniper le plus craint de l'organisation, il ne restait que quelques os brûlés, et surtout, une balle.

''Inspecteur.'' Un officier s'approcha de Takagi, un morceau de balle noirci emballée dans une petite pochette de plastique dans la main. L'inspecteur conduit le jeune homme à se rendre auprès des expert en arme à feu pour déterminer la provenance de la balle.

''Takagi-san ?''

Il s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la petite rouquine qui lui tendait une arme calcinée.

''Je l'ai trouvé dans les cendres.''

Il mit ses gants et empoigna l'arme pas le canon avant de la ranger dans un autre sac plastique.

''C'est bien Haibara-kun, mais à l'avenir, montre moi simplement, ou utilise des gants, là on risque de retrouver tes empreintes sur cette pièce à conviction...'' Il se retourna vers le groupe de scientifique un peu plus loin et haussa la voix. ''Vous trouverez des petites traces de doigts sur ce revolver, ne vous en préoccupez pas.''

Conan se congratula, s'était gagné. Korn n'était pas mort assassiné par une enfant, mais par une balle dans le buste, tirée par lui même quelques seconde avant son incinération.

Bientôt, l'équipe scientifique ferait le lien entre la balle et le revolver trouvé dans les débris, ils retrouveraient les empreintes laissés par un Korn agonisant et concluraient bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'une mort volontaire.

''Inspecteur Takagi ?''

L'homme se retourna vers Conan.

''Haibara et moi sommes très fatigué, et nous avons école demain. Pouvons nous rentrer chez nous ?''

''Oh, oui. Prenez soin de vous les enfants, et faites attention à vos portables, nous pourrions avoir à vous téléphoner.''

Le duo sorti de la zone portuaire et patienta un instant dans un parc proche. Sous un petit monticule de terre, Haibara récupéra son arme de plus tôt, plus que huit balles. Seul deux avaient été utilisé par elle bien entendu, le reste avait été tiré par le premier détenteur de l'arme, à savoir leur première victime, qui avait généreusement laissé à la chimiste la possibilité de se défendre et accessoirement d'éliminer son collègue.

''Tu te dépêche ? Quelqu'un pourrait venir d'un instant à l'autre ?

Elle rangea l'arme dans la poche arrière de son jean et couvrit la poignée avec le bas de son pull comme elle avait vu Vodka le faire.

Les deux enfants tournèrent les talons à la scène de crime.

Il était temps de faire leur devoirs pour le lendemain.


End file.
